The purpose of this study is to follow a cohort of 1,330 Japanese Americans to assess factors relating to their decision to enter a nursing home should they become disabled. The use of assisted living programs as well as formal (paid) home care services will be evaluated as well. The study team will try to assess whether actual nursing home use is related to previously stated preferences and attitudes; if preferences and attitudes toward nursing home placement change over time; and how these preferences and attitudes compare to those held by non-minority elders. In addition to data on preferences and attitudes, a range of factors including cognition, family support structure, and physical health will also be assessed to see if they are related to nursing home utilization. Both quantitative and qualitative methodologies will be utilized to help answer these questions.